George Segal
George Segal plasticien contemporain américain, sculpteur, né en 1924 à New York, et mort le 9 juin 2000, à New Brunswick, New Jersey Biographie et œuvre Né de parents éleveurs de volailles dans le New Jersey, il fait des études d'architecture, puis est obligé de remplacer son frère, qui doit rejoindre l'armée en 1942, auprès de ses parents. Il étudie la psychologie, la littérature, l'histoire et la philosophie en cours du soir à l'université Rutgers de North Brunswidh dans le New Jersey jusqu'en 1958. Il se marie et dirige un élevage de poulets tout en fréquentant une association d'artistes pendant l'été où il rencontre Allan Kaprow et Hans Hofmann. Il se met à la sculpture et fait sa première exposition individuelle dès 1956 à la Hansa Gallery de New York, puis il devient enseignant à la Piscataway High School. En 1960, un étudiant donne à George Segal des bandes plâtrées. Ce fut un déclic pour l'artiste qui sut immédiatement quoi en faire. Son premier modèle fut sa femme qu'il banda de la tête aux pieds. Il mit deux ans à maîtriser et perfectionner cette nouvelle technique. Ses personnages en plâtre puis en bronze sont devenus célèbres dans le monde entier, il passe pour le sculpteur le plus original et le plus important de sa génération. Les sculptures de Segal ont très peu de couleurs, souvent parfaitement blanches et présentent un minimum de détails ce qui leur a donné une apparence fantomatique et mélancolique . Dans les grandes œuvres, une ou plusieurs sculptures ont été placées dans des environnements anonymes, typiquement urbains comme un coin de rue,un arrêt de bus ou un restaurant. En contraste avec les sculptures, leurs environnements ont été construits en utilisant des objets trouvés . Expositions (sélection) Posthumes *2013 Blue Jean Series - Kennedy Museum of Art, Athens, OH **The Pop Object: The Still Life Tradition in Pop Art - Acquavella Galleries, Inc., New York City, NY *2012 William Scott at Robert Rauschenberg Foundation Project Space, New York - Creative Growth Art Center, Oakland, CA **Pop Goes The Humor - Palm Springs Art Museum, Palm Springs, CA Beuys Warhol Polke & Co - 40 Jahre Kunsthalle Tübingen - Kunsthalle Tübingen, Tübingen *2011 George Segal - Galerie Stefan Röpke, Cologne ** MoMA PS1, New York City, NY **Hyper Real – Kunst und Amerika um 1970 - Ludwig Forum für Internationale Kunst, Aix-la-Chapelle *2009 George Segal - Galerie Thomas Modern, Munich; George Segal: Street Scenes - Norton Museum of Art, West Palm Beach, FL *2008 George Segal: Street Scenes, Madison Museum of Contemporary Art – Traveling Exhibit 1956-2000 *2000 George Segal: Nightscapes, Locks Gallery, Philadelphia, PA (solo) **The American Century:: Art & Culture 1900-2000, part II, Whitney Museum of American Art, New York *1998 George Segal, A Retrospective: Sculptures, Paintings, Drawings -- The Jewish Museum, New York, NY (solo) *1997 Modern and Contemporary Masters: Paintings Sculpture Works on Paper, Sidney Janis Gallery, New York, NY **George Segal: Sculpture and Works on Paper, Sidney Janis Gallery, New York, NY (solo) **A Century of Sculpture: The Nasher Collection, Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York, NY *1958 Green Gallery (solo) *1957 Artists of the New York School: Second Generation, Jewish Museum, NY *1956 Première exposition solo, Hansa Gallery, NY Galerie Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1924 Catégorie:Décès en 2000